Project Summary We are requesting a Research Supplement to Promote Diversity in Health-Related Research to complement the parent R21 grant (1 R21 GM134157-01) entitled ?Repurposing Bacterial Mechanosensitive Channel as a Membrane Tension Biosensor?. The supplement funds are proposed to support Grace Cai, who is a second year Ph.D. student in the Program of Applied Physics at the University of Michigan. Grace has the potential to contribute significantly to the overarching goal of the parent grant that seeks to develop a membrane tension biosensor for studying mechanosensitive cell functions based on engineering a bacterial mechanosensitive channel MscL. Grace is enthusiastic about contributing to the diversity of the University through the various outreach/volunteer activities she participates in. As a first-generation college student and a female student now enrolled in a physics program, Grace will serve as a role model for other female students interested in pursuing physics and/or biophysics. Her perspective will be valuable in an academic environment and will enrich our community. We have developed a plan together for her research and career development as a scientist during this support period and beyond. Since Grace comes from a physics background without having done research in biology before, we have put in place several training activities that aim to broaden both her technical knowledge and skills that together will help Grace becomes an independent researcher. Grace will have an opportunity to present at a local meeting as well as at a national conference. Grace will generate MscL constructs, transduce them into different cell lines, and evaluate the expression and function of the engineered membrane tension biosensors. She has recently learned a new micromanipulation device for increasing membrane tension and acquired cell biology skills and will put both into practice. Grace?s contributions will advance the objective of the 1 R21 GM134157-01 grant.